Angel
by Cordy Echelon
Summary: Kradam: Adam loves going to costume parties to masquerade as someone else for a night. Kris goes to a costume party to masquerade as human for a night. What happens when their paths cross?


Angel

To say that Adam loved costume parties would be a gross understatement. He lived for them. He loved becoming someone else for a night. It was a refreshing change from his boring life as an understudy in the musical Wicked. Tonight, a friend of a boyfriend of a cousin of a friend was throwing the shindig of the week.

Adam was really excited for this party, he had a feeling that tonight was going to change the rest of his life. Of course, that could just be the pre-party alcohol talking. He went all out for his costume. He was going as a Glam Pirate. He looked like a sparklier version of Johnny Depp.

When he got to the party, he scanned the crowd. Everyone was looking fabulous. He immediately walked to the bar and said hello to his ex-boyfriend, Brad. "Hey, Babe, aren't you looking glamorous!" Brad exclaimed.

"You too, Hon," Adam said, taking in Brad's costume. He was dressed in a leather catwoman suit. "So, who's the target tonight?" At every party, Brad attempted to find someone he thought Adam would love. He had already found a man of his own named Cassidy, and he wanted to help Adam get the man of his dreams as well. Since their break-up, Adam and Brad had become the best of friends.

"How about him?" Brad pointed to a football player across the room.

Adam shook his head. "Nah, too muscular."

"Him?" Next was a rapper standing in the corner.

"Ew, too...hip."

Brad sighed. "Well, if your gonna be a picky bitch about it..."

That's when Adam saw him. He was like an angel, only, he really was an angel, or at least dressed as an angel, and now he was rambling which meant he was in love. He barely registered Brad trying to get his attention before he walked over to the angel. "Hey there," he said in the sexiest voice possible. "I'm Adam, what's your name."

"Oh, um, I'm, uh, Kris...with a K," the angel, Kris, stuttered.

"Aw, you're too adorable. I'm definitely keeping you."

Kris blushed a deep scarlet. "Um, thanks." He looked down to hide his flaming cheeks.

"So, cutie, you wanna dance?" Adam asked while trailing his hand down Kris's arm.

"S-sure."

Adam dragged Kris out onto the dance floor. They made their way into the middle of the writhing bodies. "I love your costume," Adam complimented. Kris's costume was very nice. He had on a tight white shirt and white pants that hugged his figure perfectly. There was a faint hint of a little white eyeliner around his warm, chocolate eyes, and it seemed there was some kind of subtle light emanating from every part of his being. But that wasn't even the best part. The best was his wings. They were a brilliant white and looked very fluffy. Kris seemed to mysterioulsy have some control over them because, while they were fully extended when Adam first saw them, Kris now had them clutched close to his body, like he was afraid of other people touching them.

Kris awkwardly swayed in place for a few seconds before Adam decided to show him how to dance properly. A song with a heavy dance beat came over the speakers. "Alright, I'll show you how to do this right," Adam said to the shy angel. He grabbed Kris's hips and swayed them in time with his own. "Now close your eyes and just surrender yourself to the music."

Kris squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He moved closer to Adam and his wings surrounded him so that no one outside thier embrace could see him. They danced through several songs before Kris finally looked up and smiled. "This is fun!" he exclaimed with wonder.

Adam threw his head back and laughed. "It is, isn't it?" he asked.

At an eager nod from Kris, Adam chuckled some more and pulled him off the dance floor. "So, what's your story Kris? I haven't seen you around any of these parties before."

Kris looked visibly thrown. "Oh, um, I...well, you see..."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks," Kris said, obviously relieved. "I'd rather just enjoy my time while I have it."

"What do you mean by that?" Adam asked, confused by Kris's sudden crypticness.

"Nothing," Kris quickly covered for himself. "Let's dance some more."

"Okay," Adam agreed. He figured that Kris would explain himself in due time anyway, there was no resisting the Lambert charm.

They danced through a couple more songs. After each one, Kris would get a little closer. At the end of the fourth song, he was so entangled in Adam that it would be hard to tell them apart. Then Kris looked at his watch. His eyes grew wider and sadder at the same time. "I have to go, Adam." He reached up and kissed Adam thouroughly. Adam just let him take control of the kiss. "I had a great time. I'll miss you." Then, he disentangled himself from Adam and started for the door.

Adam chased after him. He got ahold of Kris's wrist a few feet away from the door. "Why are you leaving. What's going on Kris?" he asked with frantic urgency.

Kris's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Adam. I could only be here for one night. Maybe we'll meet again someday." With a bittersweet smile, he turned and left the party.

Adam stood confused for a few seconds before rushing to the door and jerking it open. He looked up and down the dark street outside the party. There wasn't a soul to be seen. Kris was gone.

*2 Weeks Later*

Adam still hadn't recovered from the party. He moped around his house and refused to do anything. He didn't know why he was taking Kris's leaving so hard when they had only known each other for a night. All he knew was that they had forged an undeniable connection. The days after the party, he had searched high and low for Kris, and even had his friends do the same. But they all came up with nothing. It was as if Kris never existed.

All of a sudden, a light knocking came from his front door. He assumed it was Brad attempting to get him to leave his solitude again. The man was relentless. He opened the door with a "Fuck off, Brad," when he saw who was standing there. He could barely believe his eyes. Kris, his Kris, was standing on his doorstep looking disheaveled and determined.

Adam immediately grabbed him up in a hug. "I've been looking everywhere for you," he said with tears evident in his voice. "Where the hell did you disappear to?"

"I'll explain everything," Kris began. "But first, can I come in please. I'm f-freezing and I've had a bit of a rough night."

"Of course!" Adam exclaimed. He tugged Kris through the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Do you want some warm clothes or something?"

"That would be amazing."

Adam led Kris to his couch and tossed him a blanket to wrap up in. Then he went to grab some of his smallest clothes. He brought them back to Kris, who shed his ratty clothes right in front of Adam without a second thought. Adam politely averted his eyes, not wanting to overstep his bounds now that he had Kris back. Once Kris was dressed and wrapped back in the blanket, Adam sat down next to him and hugged him close. "What happened to you?" he asked gently.

Kris took a deep breath and began his tale. He told of how he had been one of the first angels created by God. When God made humans, Kris had been instantly jealous of their ability to love one another. Angels were created to serve and love their master, but man was given the free will to love whomever they wanted. Kris wanted to experience that kind of love, but for many years he stayed loyal to his angel nature and kept the longing buried deep. Then, an opportunity arose for him to be a man for a day. He grasped his chance and went to the party. He just wanted to find someone to connect to for the night. What he found was much better. "I found you," he said. "I didn't realize it at the time, but you would change everything."

Kris continued to tell of how he had inexplicably fallen for Adam during the course of their short time together. When he had to leave, it was the worst moment of his life. He forced himself to leave, though, because at midnight he was due to become an angel again. "No human can gaze upon an angel's true brilliance and live. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had harmed you in any way." Apparently, he had just managed to make it outside at the stroke of midnight before anyone could see him restored to heaven.

He had spent the following two weeks watching Adam search relentlessly for him. "It broke my heart when you gave up. I knew you were sad, that I had made you sad. I couldn't live with myself anymore. I knew I had to be with you. That I loved you despite the other angels telling me I couldn't love anyone. That it wasn't in my nature. But I loved you anyway. That's why I went to ask God for a favor."

"No, Kris, you didn't. Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Kris merely nodded his head and continued. "I had to do it. The way I saw it, I had only two options. I could either stay an angel forever and watch generations and generations of humans fall in love knowing I could have had that once upon a time. Or, I could beg God to make me human again. Only permanently this time, so that I could live out the rest of my days with you and join you in Heaven when we both died human deaths. When you look at it, I didn't have much of a choice."

"Yes you did!" Adam interjected. "You could have stayed an angel. Stayed with your brothers and sisters and the only life you knew. Why would you choose me over living happily forever in Heaven?"

Kris looked stricken. "But, don't you want me?" He looked to be on the verge of tears, and sure enough, one tear began its journey down his face.

"Oh, Kris, of course I do," Adam comferted, He hugged Kris close and cradled his head against his shoulder. "But I would have never asked you to give up your entire life just to be with me. I'm nothing special. You'll soon know I could never be worthy of that kind of sacrifice."

Kris squeezed Adam tightly. "You're worth every sacrifice and more. All I ever wanted was love, and now I can have it. That is, if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you!" Adam giggled quietly. "I don't know how it's possible, but I fell in love with you too that night." He leaned back to look into Kris's face. Kris was beaming up at him. Adam grinned right back. This time, Adam initiated the kiss. He made it tender and sweet, and poured every ounce of his love into it. "I'll love you forever, my little angel."

Kris chuckled. "I finally have my happily ever after."

They kissed again. It was merely one kiss of many that would come.


End file.
